


Hey There, Pretty Boy

by Infinitely_Odd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Armin Arlert, Boys In Love, But i totally ship them, Dungeons and Dragons, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Internal homophobia, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Nerd Armin Arlert, Nerd Marco Bott, Poor Marco and Jean :(, Rugby, Yaoi, brief Connie x Sasha, brief Ymir x Historia, can you tell I dont like Bertolt or Reiner?, cause i dont - Freeform, consider them closeted, manga nerd Marco, mild violence, set in Britain, sporty Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Odd/pseuds/Infinitely_Odd
Summary: Jean Kirschstein was your average rugby player, tall, fit, and undoubtedly handsome. Marco Bodt was your average pretty boy, dark hair, sparkling eyes, and an aura that just screamed 'innocent'. It was a cliche, but it worked.(Originally posted in FF.net, now unavailable there- exclusively here)( This is based off a comic called 'Hey, Pretty Boy' by Omocat - http://www.omocat-blog.com/post/67079004346/a-project-i-literally-did-overnight-gonna-make-it -  I dont own it! I only own the words!!)





	Hey There, Pretty Boy

**_The Fateful Meeting_ **

The crowds that filled the hallways of Rose High School parted way for Jean Kirschstein, the schools literal golden boy and resident rugby superstar. His hair was cut at the sides, his ears were pierced is several places giving him a badboy appearance, his dark eyes attracted both men and women, his grades were pretty good too- he was an all round player.

On that particular morning Jean had woken up late, his father had given him a lecture on the importance of cleaning his room regularly, and his mother had almost made him miss the bus. All-in-all he wasn't having a good day, and it was showing.

Eren, his friend/ rival and captain of the football team, had made sure to keep his taunts to a minimum, Armin, his chemistry, physics, and biology partner (and king of the chess club) had offered him some herbal tea, while Mikasa, martial arts master and hockey captain, had given him a pat on the back. Which was a lot from her.

Not wanting to deal with anyone, Jean pushed past everyone in the hall, until he saw one kid with his nose stuck in a book and not paying attention to his surroundings.

Jean was, by no means, a violent person, but decided to lightly shove the kid to get his point, of not standing in the middle of the fucking corridors, across.

"Out of the way, pretty boy" he growled as Eren, Armin, and Mikasa cane up behind him, worried. The kid didn't seem affected by the bump, he simply closed his book, and turned around to face Jean.

Jean didn't believe in love at first sight either, but when he stared into the strangers galaxy like eyes, he was enamoured.

"Huh?" He said, confused, "Oh, sorry" and the kid began waking away. Jean wanted to call out, but didn't, he couldn't do much. The strangers eyes were scorched into his mind. They were dark, with light speckles, his skin was slightly tanned with freckles sprinkling every inch of skin that was visible. He was beautiful.

Jean was in love.

**_____________________________ **

**_Comic Books_ **

Marco Bodt, was the strangers name. Armin seemed to know him pretty well, apparently being a regular at the chess club and at Armin's comic book club- which was held on a Wednesday.

Jean never really got into comics, he had a few Deadpool ones, and a few of Eren's "borrowed" manga. Though that was more to piss him off than to read them, though they were pretty good.

That Wednesday, Jean had convinced Armin to let him come along to the comic book club and hold it for an extra 30 minutes so he could talk to Marco, and after a bribe of £20 worth of merchandise from the local store, Armin had accepted.

It was quiet, nothing like the shouting and screaming of the rugby pitch that Jean was used to. The room that was used was Jean and Armin's chemistry lab, with the teacher Miss Hange taking a particular liking to the blond's inquisitive mind.

After a while, people began to trickle in, and Jean was surprised to see that he recognised some.

Connie, a player on the men's hockey team, Sasha, more commonly known as 'Potato Girl', a food tech student and Connie's girlfriend. Then there was Ymir and Historia, the schools lesbian power couple, and finally Annie, a rival of Mikasa's who sat in the back with her Batman comics refusing to talk to anyone (but Armin).

Marco arrived a little later, having been all the way across the school for his last period. He seemed surprised at Jean's presence but smiled at him anyway. Jean's heart leapt a mile.

Armin, Connie, Sasha, Historia, and Ymir then proceeded to play Dungeons and Dragons while Annie sat in the back and Marco was sitting opposite Jean reading a manga he didn't recognise.

Jean lowered his Tokyo Ghoul book and -stealthily, very stealthily- shuffled his stool so he was sitting next to Marco. Neither of them said anything, until Jean cleared his throat and pointed to the cover of Marco's comic.

"So, you like comic books, huh?" He said, inwardly cursing himself afterwards. _Of course he'd fucking like comic books, it's a comic book club!_

Marco didn't look up, he simply smiled a little and replied, "Yeah, I do"

"I do too" Smooth, Jean-y boy, smooth, "but I don't think I've read this one..."

He peered over Marco's shoulder, the book was in black and white as manga usually are. There were two men on the pages, graphically making out and groping each other. Jean grew red and tried to hide the arousal that filled him to the brim.

Marco seemed to register his flustered state and smirked.

"You can borrow it, if you want. I've read this one at least seven times before" he said simply, closing the book and handing it to a very scarlet Jean who took it with shaking hands.

"Uh...thanks" he muttered, embarrassed. Marco grinned and held out a hand, Jean could almost imagine sparkles coming off him.

"I'm Marco" Marco told him, Jean nearly replied 'I know' but realised that would have sounded creepy. Instead he went for a smile, hopefully one that looked as sexy as Jean thought it did.

"Jean" he replied, shaking Marco's hand. The two began exchanging numbers, in case Jean finished the book early, and conversed eagerly about the many interests the two shared.

Neither noticed that the Dungeons and Dragons game had halted, and all the players sat staring at Jean and Marco, smiling contentedly.

**_____________________________ **

**_Rugby_ **

The crowd roared as Jean sped down the pitch, it was a home game, with half the Rose team playing in red, the other in black. A practice for the upcoming season. As the ball was passed to the other players, Jean stood back, running up behind for support if it was needed.

For a bit Jean lagged behind, giving the finger to Eren occasionally, despite his coach's warnings. Suddenly he had the urge to look at the side of the pitch, it was an odd sensation, but Jean looked anyway.

Marco stood by the wire fence that surrounded the playing field and AstroTurf, he was gazing at Jean with a dazed look in his deep, dark eyes. Jean turned red and waved a little, gaining Marco's attention. He turned a little bit pink, then gave Jean the thumbs up and a little smile.

Jean's team ended up winning. Nothing to do with Marco watching, Jean assured his friends, though they remained sceptical.

Later that night, when Jean and Marco were talking over the phone, Jean asked why Marco had stood outside the pitch.

"Because" Marco replied rather bashfully, "I just didn't feel like I belonged in the stands"

"Well you're going to sit there for the rest of the season, even if Armin has to make you. No friend of mines sits outside the field"

Marco chucked, warming Jean's heart.

"Sure, thanks Jean"

Marco did. He was always in the stands watching the game, and he always shouted his support the loudest. Surprisingly, Rose High never lost a game that season.

**_____________________________ **

**_Lunch Date_ **

Jean noticed that Marco was eating lunch alone. At first Jean was saddened, why would no one want to eat lunch with Marco? Then he realised this was the perfect chance to speak with him, face to face, and alone.

Not to mention he had made Pain au Chocolat because he read on somewhere (not on Marco's very obscure blog. Jean wasn't stalking him! He wasn't!) that they were his favourite. There was no way he'd give to them to Marco around people, especially Jaeger, he'd never hear the end of it.

Approaching Marco's table, he became more nervous, and when Marco stared into his eyes all the word vomit he had been holding in spilled out in a rush.

"Hey pretty boy, I got you some pastries because I read that they were your favourite on your blog that Armin told me about I wasn't stalking I swear to-"

"Sit with me" Marco said, laughing slightly. Jean blushed and looked away, handing over the bag of pastries and sitting opposite Marco.

"Y-yeah, sure"

**_____________________________ **

**_Hate_ **

The moment Marco walked into school, whispers flew about him like the wind. People stared at him, some harshly, some sympathetically, others in disgust. He ignored them and waked into the common room. Jean stood in front of his locker, he just stared at it. No emotion at all. He was also alone.

The red locker had been defaced with crude pictures of dicks, some spurting something, others were touching another in a horrible depiction of what should have been an intimate and partially innocent act. The words 'faggot', 'queer', 'fucking gay', and other gay slurs had been penned on in black ink.

Marco stood beside Jean and hung his head low in shame.

"I'm sorry" he said sombrely, Jean shook his head.

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault" he sighed, "Some people are just fucking immature homophobic bastards" he gave Marco a weak smile, "I'm Jean Kirschstein, this doesn't bother me"

Marco felt his love for Jean re-ignite, he nodded and stood beside him as the janitor cleaned it off and Headmaster Levi gave the whole school a strict talking to about homophobia.

Though Marco noticed that Jean's smiles were a little less bright, his demeanour a little less confident, and his eyes a little darker.

**_____________________________ **

**_The Rescue_ **

The foot slammed into Marco's side again and again and again. He could feel the bruises blossoming on his side, his nose was dripping blood, and one of his eyes was nearly swollen shut.

Betholdt and Reiner stood towering above him, sneering down at Marco with malicious grins.

"Where's your lover boy now?" Bertholdt sneered, spitting on Marco, then smudging the ripped up pages of his manga into the dirt. They were behind the local community centre, Marco had been on his way to give Jean that very book. He'd been jumped, and here he was now, sprawled in the mud.

Jean. Was he wondering where Marco was now? Probably.

Marco noticed someone lurking in the background, blonde hair, female, Annie. He tried to open his mouth to ask her for help. Marco counted her as a friend, but the wind was soon knocked out of him by Bertholdt's beetle crusher boots.

~~_Help..._ ~~

**_____________________________ **

**_The Rescue Part 2_ **

Marco was late. Marco was never, ever late. Fifteen minutes passed, twenty, then twenty-five, then thirty.

Worried sick, Jean resorted to texting Eren.

_Hy, Marco's late. U heard from him?_

The reply was almost instant, which was amazing from Eren.

_ Bodt? Late?! Nah, not heard nuthin. Will ask Armin. 2 secs _

Pacing back and forward in his room, he was most likely going to make a hole in his floor. Another five minutes passed, and Jean was growing more and more anxious and annoyed. He nearly had a heart attack when his phone vibrated suddenly.

 _Got information from Armin. Mikasa, him and I will be at urs in 2 mins. Be ready to beat up some bastards_.

Jean growled and rolled his shoulders, which made a very satisfying popping noise. He was fucking ready.

**_____________________________ **

**_The Rescue Part 3_ **

Marco had nearly given up by the time help came, he saw Reiner's foot swing back and instinctively closed his eyes, but the pain never came.

Surprised cries came from his attackers, and briefly opening his eyes he saw Jean, Armin, Mikasa, and Eren all preventing them from attacking.

Jean had tackled Reiner and was now exchanging blows with him. Armin had taken on Bertholdt, smacking him over the head with his special edition of Jane Eyre, which was extremely heavy.  Bertholdt shoved him into the wall roughy. Armin slumped against it, then Mikasa took the considerably taller man out in a matter of minutes while Annie helped up Armin.

Eren had picked up Armin's book and slammed it over Reiners head just as Jean's fist had collided with it, knocking him out instantly. Armin woke back up as Jean went over to Marco who had sat up carefully against the brick wall.

Jean was in slightly better shape, though his nose was crooked and one of his teeth was missing.

"Hey, pretty boy. You okay?" Jean asked, concerned. Marco smiled, stood up gingerly and brushed off his black jumper.

"I am now" he croaked, giving a weak smile. Jean grinned and pulled Marco into a hug -making sure not to crush him too much- and embraced him, pulling him into his chest, breathing in each other as the ambulance pulled up beside them and took everyone away.

**_____________________________ **

**_The Forever After._ **

Word spread round the school of Jean's heroic actions that day, he'd had some emergency dental work since then, repairing the gap in his teeth. His eye hadn't gone down yet and he had a broken nose, but it was all worth it for Marco.

Of course some things had been exaggerated, not to mention Armin had been completely cut out of the story (which infuriated Eren and Mikasa to no end, though Armin told them it was fine), Bertholdt and Reiner had moved to separate schools, but kept in contact. Annie had been given a weeks exclusion, which would have been more if Armin hadn't argued that it was her who told them about Marco's location.

Exams came and passed, and after that it was time for the senior dance. Marco and Jean had been dancing around their feelings for months now, clearly they were more than friends but never quite got around to asking each other out.

But prom came, and despite going with them, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin never saw Jean. They did see him with Marco however, dancing through the night. The two were awarded the 'Best Couple' award and they took it eagerly.

Marco and Jean announced they were dating exactly three days later, and they got married exactly four years to that day. The ceremony was nothing extravagant, just their friends from high school, Jean's parents and three sisters, and Marco's mother who was welcomed into Jean's loud family with open arms.

Marco had always wanted children, but Jean was reluctant, and after a week of arguments Jean relented. Adoption was a long and hard process, but eventually Marco and Jean had a little boy, called Sammy -after Marco's late dad-, to call their son.

They adopted a girl next, Sylvie, and finally another boy, Shaun. It was a difficult life at times, but there was always the good to cover the bad up.

Jean and Marco spent their days together, until Marco took his last breath almost eighty years later. Jean lasted a year, just enough to see all his grandkids, then left to see Marco once more.

The most important thing is: they all lived happily ever after, wherever they were.

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Reminder that this is based off a comic called 'Hey, Pretty Boy' by Omocat. I dont own it! 
> 
> Hello, and welcome to my first work for AO3, though not my first for the AoT fandom. I've decided to move all my SNK works here. But alas, I shall not just be posting AoT on here, Yuri!!! on Ice and Voltron will be coming at some point along with more Jean/Marco <3 I hope you enjoyed this and will follow to see my future works! 
> 
> See you soon! 
> 
> _Ruby xxx


End file.
